


La sua assenza

by HoyokuTensho



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Quindi, era questo ciò che lo intristiva? Leo mancava da due anni, nella sua vita… ma, probabilmente, gli mancava da molto più tempo nel cuore."Ambientata nel film TMNT (2007), POV Raph.





	La sua assenza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la **26 prompts challenge** del gruppo **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/))  
>   
> Prompt 10/26: #ASSENZA  
>   
> Fanfic gemella di [_Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390137) di **OrchideaFantasma**.

“Ecco, lo sapevo. Non è tornato nemmeno da 24 ore, che già non me lo posso più vedere davanti! È veramente irritante! È appena tornato e subito si riappropria del suo posto di 'capo'! Si mette a dare ordini a destra e a manca, 'non fare questo', 'non fare quello', 'dovete seguire i miei ordini', 'Splinter ha detto' e blablablabla… che mi viene il mal di testa solo a pensarci! Maledizione… Eppure, da qualche parte in me, qualcosa voleva che tornasse da quella maledetta giungla… Dov’è finita ora? Non lo sopporto! Lo odio! Lo odio…”

Raffaello usciva dalle fogne seguendo i soliti passaggi, dopo aver ricevuto, assieme ai suoi fratelli, il rimprovero del Sensei per il casino successo la notte prima. Dovevano per forza trovarsi davanti a un mostro, proprio il giorno in cui il loro fratello maggiore, Leonardo, tornava dopo due anni di assenza?

Era andato tutto storto e loro ci avevano rimesso. Leonardo si era preso la strigliata del Sensei e lui…

Lui si era depresso!

Già, depresso.

Era quello che succedeva sempre, quando si sentiva incompreso… Incompreso da suo fratello.

Leo non lo aveva mai capito. Aveva sempre voluto metterlo sotto controllo. Invece, in quei due anni in cui era andato via, lui si sentiva _sbocciato_! Proprio così!

Aveva finalmente trovato la sua dimensione: il Guardiano della Notte!

“Non ‘guardia notturna’, idiota!” borbottò, sovrappensiero.

Da quando aveva deciso di occuparsi di quella città da solo, o almeno dei pesci piccoli della criminalità, sentiva di aver finalmente trovato quello che faceva per lui. Perché, quello che faceva, lo faceva bene. Lo faceva alla grande. E lo faceva sentire alla grande!

“I criminali non vanno in vacanza,” aveva detto a Casey. E se la loro squadra non era più in azione, doveva pensarci almeno lui. Ed era quello che aveva fatto per due anni interi, in cui Leonardo invece era stato “in vacanza”.

Era sempre così, che l’aveva vista, la situazione. Quell’allontanamento per un fantomatico addestramento, per poi tornare uguale a prima? Anzi, peggio di prima?

Era rimasto il solito immenso arrogante, che pensa sempre di sapere tutto e di poter fare tutto!

Quando lui se l’era cavata benissimo, senza Leo.

Era diventato il terrore di ogni ladruncolo della città e ogni notte ne catturava sempre un bel po', da consegnare, impacchettati e infiocchettati, alla polizia di New York. Avrebbero dovuto fargli un monumento. Invece…

Invece, suo fratello maggiore, proprio quello che se ne era fregato di tutto e di tutti per due anni, osava denigrarlo!

Ovvero, denigrava il Guardiano della Notte, storpiandone il nome e considerandolo un “problema”.

Non capiva che New York aveva bisogno di lui?

No, pensava che New York avesse bisogno di _lui_! Di Leonardo, il Magnifico! L’intrepido leader! Leonardo, the Fearless Leader!

E lui cos’era? La sua appendice? Ma nemmeno per sogno!

Leo non riusciva a capirlo, questo. A lui non poteva bastare essere un membro della squadra, che doveva prendere ordini dal fratello. Voleva che capisse che era in grado di cavarsela, di fare da solo e di essere alla sua altezza! Anzi, anche meglio di lui. E, prima o poi, glielo avrebbe provato.

 

 

La prima cosa che fece, appunto, fu andare da Casey e portarselo appresso alla caccia di questi mostri. Ne scovarono uno e si ritrovarono davanti ad una situazione alquanto strana e complicata: il Foot Clan, alle prese con questo mostro e un gruppo di statue vive. Ne avevano viste di cose strane nella vita, ma questo…

Il Clan era stato sconfitto due anni prima. Cosa e chi li aveva fatti tornare in attività? E chi erano quelle statue? Casey sembrava saperlo, ma non ebbero tempo di approfondire, visto che si fecero scoprire. Alcuni membri del Clan lanciarono contro Casey un dardo e Raffaello lo protesse col braccio. Doveva essere un anestetico, perché si sentì subito girare la testa. Poi, avvertì un altro colpo alla schiena, proprio sul carapace.

Dovevano allontanarsi subito, perché l’essere più smilzo si era lanciato all’attacco. Raffaello usò un candelotto di fumo per coprire la visuale, mentre trovava un rifugio. Peccato che il suo migliore amico non fosse altrettanto sveglio.

Si rifugiarono in un vecchio magazzino sul tetto, giusto in tempo perché riuscissero a sfuggire alla creatura di pietra. Questi prese a colpire forte la porta di ferro dietro cui si erano rifugiati, e Raffaello iniziò a sentirsi sempre più debole, fino a tenersi in piedi solo con la forza della volontà. Fortunatamente, grazie all’intervento della polizia in elicottero, la creatura dovette fuggire prima di aver smantellato la porta a mani nude; così, Raffaello, poté lasciarsi andare sul pavimento, privo di ogni forza.

 

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si trovava a casa di April e Casey ed era circondato dai suoi fratelli, preoccupati per le sue condizioni. Vide il volto di Leo, che sapeva di rimprovero. Sicuramente, stava pensando che era stato un incosciente a mettersi nei guai, da solo, senza di loro. Senza di lui, di certo…

“Ah, sei ancora qui. Torna nella giungla,” gli disse in malo modo, scacciandolo con quel briciolo di forza che aveva recuperato.

“Se non altro, il temperamento è sempre lo stesso,” ironizzò Leo.

Era sempre stato pessimo a fare battute… E Raph non ne aveva sentito la mancanza.

No, delle sue battute mai e poi mai.

Cosa diavolo poteva mai essergli mancato, di Leo?

Intanto, sembrava che stessero mettendo insieme i tasselli della storia. Le statue erano personaggi del mito di Yaton, mito che si stava rivelando reale. Winters stava cercando di ricreare il passaggio interstellare e, per farlo, gli servivano quei mostri. La prova che ci fosse lui, dietro tutto questo, era su quella specie di siringa: doveva essere stata prodotta da una delle sue aziende, dato che vi erano stampate le sue iniziali.

“Beh, almeno adesso so chi devo ringraziare. Dove troviamo questo tizio e i suoi compari di pietra?”

Chiaramente, per Raph, la migliore difesa era l’attacco, come sempre. Ma, anche questa volta, Leo si mise in mezzo, bloccandolo.

“Noi non ci muoviamo, senza il consenso di Splinter.”

Ecco, come riusciva sempre a farlo infuriare: mettendolo, in maniera categorica, davanti alla gerarchia.

“Come sarebbe a dire?! Tu non hai rispettato le regole per un anno intero, e noi dovremmo rispettarle?!”

Leo lo liquidò subito, con quel suo fare da capo:

“Senti, se vuoi toglierti qualche peso dal guscio, puoi anche farlo. Ma non intendo discutere gli ordini di Spinter qui con te.”

Gli sembrava di spegnersi… e quando accadeva, poteva solo fare una cosa: andarsene.

“Come vuoi, Leo. Io me ne vado.”

E non potevano far nulla nemmeno le parole, per una volta sagge, del suo migliore amico.

Mentre si avviava verso la finestra che dava sulla città, Casey lo raggiunse, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla in maniera affabile, cercando di consigliarlo:

“Ehi, Raph, non essere impulsivo. A volte, prendersi una pausa di riflessione è la cosa migliore.”

Riflettere. Cosa c’era da riflettere?

“Staremo a vedere,” sospirò Raph, prima di saltare dalla finestra.

Era solo. E l’unica cosa che poteva fare, da solo, era agire di testa propria.

Dare la caccia a qualcuno di quei mostri gli avrebbe fatto passare la rabbia e lo avrebbe reso meno frustrato.

Ma perché Leo si comportava in quel modo e non lo comprendeva? Si era mai fermato a chiedersi come la pensasse lui? Aveva mai provato a mettersi nei suoi panni? Sapeva cosa sentiva e provava?

Forse, nemmeno gli interessava… Sì, probabilmente era così! Era troppo preso da se stesso, dal suo ruolo come leader. Ormai, pensava solo a comandare e basta. E voleva tutti sugli attenti. Beh, con lui non ce l’avrebbe fatta! Lui sarebbe stato libero! O si sarebbe liberato, perché non poteva sopportare di obbedire ai suoi ordini!

Come poteva liberarsi?

Liberarsi da Leo…

Liberarsi _di_ Leo….

Qualcosa gli impedì di progredire in quel pensiero.

Aveva avuto come la sensazione che, dopo di esso, ci sarebbe stato qualcosa di terribile, come una conseguenza disastrosa da affrontare, che sarebbe stata la sua rovina…

Non doveva pensarci, adesso! Aveva indossato di nuovo i panni del Guardiano della Notte, ed era il momento di divertirsi a modo suo.

Con Leo non ci si divertiva. Non ci si divertiva da moltissimo tempo… da quando erano piccoli. Da quel giorno.

Il giorno in cui era diventato l’allievo prediletto di Splinter. E non solo l’allievo, ma anche il figlio prediletto.

Era stato il giorno in cui Leo, una volta riconosciuto come il migliore dal loro Sensei e padre, aveva abbandonato i giochi e si era votato corpo e spirito alla via del ninja.

Quel giorno, aveva smesso di essere un fratello, e aveva sempre più iniziato ad atteggiarsi da leader e comandante. Ed era stato lì, che aveva iniziato a non sopportarlo.

Aveva perso un fratello… per avere davanti un _fratello maggiore_ e un capo. Leo lo aveva lasciato indietro.

Possibile che fosse questo che non era riuscito ad accettare?

Assurdo.

Quindi, era questo ciò che lo intristiva? Leo mancava da due anni, nella sua vita… ma, probabilmente, gli mancava da molto più tempo nel cuore. E questo lo faceva soffrire.

Scosse la testa. Che stupidaggine! Non era più un bambino.

Era un guerriero forte e coraggioso, adesso. E non aveva bisogno di Leo!

Non aveva bisogno di pensare a cosa gli mancava… Poteva avere ciò che voleva.

Avventura. Azione. Giustizia.

Stava giusto succedendo qualcosa di strano, nella rosticceria del quartiere. Era una chiamata per lui.

 

 

Il nanetto malefico non era stato fermo un attimo. Per colpirlo, aveva dovuto giocare d’astuzia.

Era stato fortunato. Aveva trovato uno dei dodici mostri. Questo, però, sembrava più un gattaccio dai denti troppo aguzzi. Alla fine, dopo una colluttazione che aveva ridotto il retro del locale a una discarica, era riuscito a metterlo in fuga con delle bombe fumogene direttamente nello stomaco.

Doveva solo trovarlo, non doveva essere andato troppo lontano. Peccato che avesse da calmare un rosticciere troppo terrorizzato da un individuo che “poteva sembrare minaccioso”… e un fratello ficcanaso da seminare.

Leo lo osservava dal tetto di un palazzo e gli aveva inviato un segnale inequivocabile che, adesso, se la sarebbe vista con lui. No, non lui _lui_. Lui, il Guardano della Notte.

Leo credeva di trovarsi davanti al famigerato giustiziere notturno che gli stava togliendo terreno.

Raffaello cercò immediatamente di allontanarsi dalla zona, tentando di non farsi prendere. Se lo avesse scoperto, addio appagante vita segreta!

Tuttavia, sapeva che Leo era un osso duro e che non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggirgli in eterno.

Infatti, non era mai riuscito a distanziarlo abbastanza, durate tutto il percorso che li aveva portati sul tetto di un palazzo su cui svettavano grandissimi pannelli pubblicitari. E si era anche messo a piovere a dirotto. Non c’erano vie di fuga, se non buttarsi di sotto.

Ma, in un microsecondo, Raph capì che non c’era più niente da fare, se non affrontarlo.

 

 

Leo si era messo a camminare dietro di lui, con passo lento e cadenzato.

Quando Raph si girò a guardarlo, si era già messo a fargli una ramanzina! Porc… Ma non si accorgeva di quanto era irritante? E RI-DI-CO-LO!

Credeva davvero di trovarsi davanti a un tizio strano che faceva queste cose per hobby? Andiamo!

Aveva bisogno di una lezione. Se non lo riusciva a capire con le buone, lo avrebbe capito con le cattive.

Non poteva fermarlo! Non poteva limitarlo! Non poteva comportarsi come se ci fosse solo lui, su quella Terra! Su quella città!

Raph tirò giù le catene e iniziò a farne roteare una. Leonardo doveva capire che non si trovava davanti a un principiante. Invece…

“Non ti conviene farlo. Non sai chi hai davanti.”

Uno sbruffone patentato!

Il primo colpo non andò a segno, e questo iniziò a scatenare lo sfottò di Leo.

“Ehilà! Avevo notato che sei un po' suscettibile!”

Ancora le sue battute idiote!

Un altro attacco. Di nuovo a vuoto.

“Ehi! Vai alla cieca o è tutto calcolato?”

Pessimo! Era proprio pessimo! Odioso…

Terzo tiro.

“Ti prego! Questo sarebbe un attacco?!”

Esasperante.

Quarto attacco. Leo gli sgattaiolò dietro le spalle e, stavolta, l’unica cosa che fece fu uno sbuffo, come a dire _Non sei niente di speciale_.

Si, lo sapeva di non essere niente di speciale, davanti al mitico fearless leader! Al figlio prediletto del Sensei! Al ninja che avrebbe ereditato il Clan degli Hamato!

Ma non significava che si sarebbe arreso.

Lasciò cadere le armi e si mise in guardia con i pugni, la sua arma più potente.

“Evviva! Finalmente, un po' di brivido!”

Leonardo continuava a punzecchiarlo e la vena sulla tempia di Raffaello aveva preso a pulsare senza controllo.

Gli si scagliò contro con tutta la sua rabbia, facendo partire un corpo a corpo senza esclusione di colpi. Almeno, così riusciva a colpirlo. Ma Leo sembrava essere più agile e concentrato di lui. Più calmo.

“Il buffo della collera è che ti acceca a tal punto…”

Era scomparso all’improvviso, scomparso da davanti i suoi stessi occhi…

“… che perdi di vista il resto.”

Dietro di lui!

Il tempo di girarsi, uno scarto verso il basso, e un pugno sotto il mento che gli fece volare via il casco di metallo, facendogli fare un volo che lo schiantò inesorabilmente a terra.

 _Quello_ era Leonardo. E lui non poteva raggiungerlo.

“Buona notte, re dell’oscurità.”

Un corno!

“Raph?!”

Lo guardò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Raffaello si chiese cosa stesse pensando in quel momento. Di sicuro, non pensava: _“Accidenti! In gamba, il mio fratellino, ad aver celato la sua identità per tutto questo tempo e aver tenuto sotto controllo la città!”_

Figurarsi se sul volto di suo fratello ci sarebbe stata un’espressione di ammirazione e orgoglio. No… sorpresa, sgomento, ma non ammirazione… Non lo avrebbe mai riconosciuto alla sua altezza, per poter fare cose del genere.

“Ma come…”

Si vedeva che non sapeva che dirgli.

Questa volta, doveva approfittare dell’effetto sorpresa.

Un calcio ben assestato mandò Leonardo a sbattere contro una canna fumaria, diversi metri più in là.

“Sai cosa sei? Un pallone gonfiato! Credi che il mondo giri attorno a te, vero? Pensavi che non ce l’avremmo fatta senza il fantastico Leonardo, sempre pronto a tirarci fuori dai guai, eh?! Beh, ho una notizia bomba per te! Ce la siamo cavata alla grande, capito?”

Era diventato un fiume in piena, che aveva rotto i suoi argini e ora non sapeva più fermarsi. Poteva solo travolgere chi gli stava davanti. E sapeva che questo avrebbe provocato uno scambio di battute che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

“Ah, e secondo te questo significa cavarsela alla grande?! Travestirsi ogni notte, come ad Halloween? Mettere in pericolo la nostra famiglia? Ma dai! Cosa ti sei messo in testa?!”

Mettere in pericolo la _loro_ famiglia? Ma di cosa diavolo cianciava? Era Leo quello che se n’era andato, lasciando la _famiglia_ a se stessa! Lui aveva riparato al danno, altroché! Anzi, l’aveva protetta! Aveva protetto tutti, in sua assenza! Come faceva a non capirlo?! Non lo voleva capire, non lo voleva considerare…

La discussione diventava sempre più concitata, rendendo le loro voci sempre più vibranti.

“Non provocarmi, Leo! Non puoi tornare a casa e pretendere che ci mettiamo tutti in riga, come se fossimo i tuoi soldatini!”

“Ehi, io mi stavo allenando, per essere un capo migliore, per voi! Ah!” Emise un tragico sospiro angosciato. “È un motivo per odiarmi?”

“E perché devo essere comandato da te?! Sto molto meglio, ora che decido io! Abituati!”

“Tu non sei pronto! Sei impaziente e sei anche impulsivo, e cosa più importante… – piccola pausa ad effetto – Io sono molto più bravo di te.”

No, questo non doveva dirlo… Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Rise, ma dentro di sé sentì l’amarezza avvolgerlo.

“Hahahahahaha! Qui ti devo stoppare, fratellone. Questo è un punto su cui non saremo mai d’accordo.”

Era finito il tempo per chiacchierare. Era il momento di agire e di prendersi, finalmente, la rivincita su tutte le volte che Leo aveva voluto farlo sentire _inferiore_.

Si, inferiore… Il fratello minore, il secondo in bravura, quello mai all’altezza. Che non credesse di essere stato l’unico a mantenersi in forma!

“Non esagerare, Raph...”

“Ho smesso di prendere ordini.”

Entrambi sfoderarono le loro armi preferite: Leo le katana e Raph i sai.

Era segno che facevano sul serio e che lo scontro sarebbe finito solo con la sconfitta di uno dei due.

Nelle rispettive discipline erano due maestri e guardare un loro confronto era sempre fonte di meraviglia, per i fratelli minori, che li osservavano dagli angoli del dojo. I due sembravano danzare, con intensità ed eleganza, una musica che solo loro sentivano. Il Sensei rimaneva spesso seduto, in silenzio, e il suo sguardo era soprattutto per Leonardo, di cui curava infinitesimamente ogni movimento, finanche lo stile.

Leonardo gli avrebbe detto che, se lui avesse seguito di più i consigli del Sensei, sarebbe stato più nelle sue grazie, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai capito quello che voleva davvero: essere accettato per com’era. E lo faceva impazzire che le due persone che avrebbero dovuto volergli più bene, invece, volessero che fosse diverso da com’era. Allora… Allora era meglio stare da solo!

Nei colpi che Raffaello portava su Leonardo, sembravano trasparire tutta la sua forza e determinazione, ma anche una sorta di sofferenza e disperazione, nel combattere contro quello che sembrava un destino predeterminato: Leonardo non poteva essere battuto da lui, perché era il migliore!

Essere perseguitato da questa figura di fratello “perfetto” non aveva mai fatto bene alla loro relazione. Aveva alimentato invidia e competizione, fino al punto di rottura. Gli mancava un fratello… chi mancava _suo_ fratello. Quello con cui esplorava le fogne, che aveva paura dell’altezza e che lui desiderava, ardentemente, più di ogni altra cosa, proteggere. _Proteggere_... davvero aveva pensato questo? Come si faceva a proteggere qualcuno che si considerava “perfetto”? Non aveva senso. In realtà, non aveva nessuno da proteggere. Poteva solo proteggere la città.

Ora, davanti a sé non aveva un fratello da proteggere, aveva solo un guerriero ninja. Ed era da sconfiggere.

Le loro armi si erano incrociate, premendo l’una sull’altra, fino a bloccarsi tra loro. Ora, entrambi dovevano far maggiore pressione possibile, per non soccombere all’altro. Katana contro sai, occhi negli occhi. La tensione al massimo.

Il sentimento che traspariva dallo sguardo di Raph era una rabbia strabordante, che assecondava il desiderio di prevalere. Lo sguardo di Leo, invece, era sempre controllato e distaccato, come se per lui fosse solo importante mantenere l’equilibrio di forze; tanto che, per un istante, spostò lo sguardo sulla propria katana, preoccupato per la pressione dell’attrito... E quell’istante gli fu fatale.

Raffaello ebbe per un attimo il sopravvento e le katana si spezzarono, lasciando sguarnito l’avversario.

A quel punto, con un magnifico colpo di reni, Raffaello piombò su di lui, dopo un perfetto salto con doppio calcio circolare, mandandolo a terra e bloccandolo con un sai al lato del viso.

A quel punto, era tutto finito.

I due restarono a guardarsi, ansimanti. Sarebbero sembrati due amanti che avevano appena finito un amplesso, ma non era così. Negli occhi di Raph c’era ancora furore e in quelli di Leo tensione.

Solo qualche istante dopo, entrambi realizzarono quello che era successo, ed entrambi si sentirono immersi nello sgomento. La realtà si era rovesciata.

Lo sguardo di Raffaello si fece lentamente sperduto, quello di Leo sofferente e triste. Perché?

Era difficile seguire, nella mente di entrambi, la velocissima successione di pensieri, emozioni e parole.

Lo sguardo di Leo sembrava chiedere a Raph cosa credeva di aver raggiunto, ora che lo aveva sconfitto. Si sentiva veramente libero e liberato da lui? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe rivendicato il suo ruolo di capo davanti al Sensei? O se ne sarebbe andato, stufo di gerarchie e ordini a cui attenersi? Si sarebbero perduti, in ogni caso? Si erano già perduti? Avrebbero smesso di volersi bene? Se n’erano voluti…?

Inconsciamente, la mente di Raph aveva captato tutte queste domande indirette, e sembrava confondersi ogni secondo in più che passava accanto a Leo e al suo sguardo ferito.

Aveva vinto. Avrebbe dovuto gioire. Avrebbe dovuto esultare. Perché stava come un baccalà davanti all’espressione di suo fratello, che lo guardava come se gli avesse strappato un pezzo di cuore? E il suo, di cuore? Non aveva importanza? Cosa avrebbe dovuto provare, adesso, se non soddisfazione? Aveva dimostrato di essere il più forte! Finalmente, aveva sconfitto quel mito di imbattibilità che lo bloccava. Aveva oltrepassato non solo un confine fisico, ma anche uno psicologico. Ma non era pronto…

Sembrava più che altro chiedersi: cosa diamine aveva fatto? Aveva davanti l’espressione sconfitta e addolorata di Leo e, invece di riempirsene, si sentiva come se fosse… _vuoto_ …

Non era quello che aveva sempre voluto. Non era quello che doveva fare. Lo capiva solo adesso, ma si sentiva spaesato, confuso… _spaventato_. E, ancora una volta, incompreso.

Questa volta, non si comprendeva neppure da solo.

Si alzò da terra, da cui dominava il corpo di Leo, steso sotto di lui. Era incredulo riguardo tutto quello che era stato capace di fare, mettendo da parte ogni remora, ogni sentimento che non fosse la rabbia.

Mettendo da parte l’affetto fraterno. Aveva trattato Leo come un nemico.

Cosa erano, adesso?

Ebbe paura di porsi quella domanda.

Gli sembrava improvvisamente che fossero due persone che si erano solo ferite, da tempo immemorabile.

Invece di abbracciarsi come due fratelli ed essere complici, divertirsi insieme… erano stati separati da qualcosa come i ruoli: il capo, il subalterno… Perché doveva succedere questo? Possibile che Splinter non lo avesse calcolato? Stavano vivendo, sui loro corpi e le loro anime, il conflitto d’interessi nell’essere fratelli e una squadra di ninja. E non sapevano come risolverla, nessuno dei due.

Non era vero che Raph lo odiava, anzi… Probabilmente, invece, era vero il contrario: lo amava troppo per sopportare di non essere considerato da lui come avrebbe voluto. E questo portava loro sofferenza.

Portava sofferenza soprattutto a Raffaello, ma ve ne era anche negli occhi di Leonardo, che ora sembrava guardarlo come se il mondo gli fosse caduto addosso, come se lo avesse perduto. E sicuramente, nella sua maledetta-testa-bacata-di-leader, pensava di essere il responsabile dell’accaduto, che la colpa fosse sua, che non era riuscito a sistemare le cose in altra maniera, arrivando a quell’armonia di gruppo che il Sensei gli aveva chiesto di trovare con Raffaello. E questo significava sentirsi deluso di sé. Come gli aveva insegnato il Sensei.

Continuava a essere la cosa più importante, per lui: non deludere il loro padre e maestro. E non deluderlo significava convincere Raph a essere presente come membro della squadra, quiescente e obbediente allo scopo comune; non averlo accanto come fratello da amare e da considerare un pari.

Era inutile, pensò in quel momento. Le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate e non avrebbero più recuperato quel rapporto che, ormai, sembrava solo malato.

L’unica cosa che poteva fare era andarsene per sempre. Dimenticare di avere dei fratelli. Di avere un fratello maggiore e di amarlo, senza speranza.

Gli voltò le spalle, con il dolore negli occhi e la frustrazione nella gola, sebbene la voce non uscisse; iniziò a correre come se volesse essere già mille miglia lontano da lì, con Leo che continuava a guardarlo affranto, quasi volesse chiedere un perdono che nemmeno lui avrebbe tirato fuori con le parole.

 

 

Dopo solo qualche decina di metri, mentre cercava di allontanarsi da quel luogo, sentì un urlo: era la voce di Leo.

“Leo!” Raph si voltò di scatto, presagendo una situazione di pericolo.

Leonardo era stato circondato dai membri del Clan e dalle antiche statue. Era stato immobilizzato grazie ai dardi anestetici, e ora se lo stavano portando via! E non aveva nemmeno le spade con cui difendersi, perché… perché _lui_ gliele aveva spezzate!

Lo scatto fu subitaneo, nel tornare indietro e affrontarli. Il suo unico pensiero, in quel preciso momento, era riprendersi Leonardo, toglierlo dalle grinfie di quei bastardi e dare loro una lezione. _Nessuno_ poteva mettere le mani addosso a suo fratello e portarglielo via!

“Leooooooo!” aveva iniziato a chiamarlo con tutto il fiato che avesse, mentre saltava da un palazzo all’altro, ma il gruppo era troppo distante. “Leoooooooooooooooooooooooo!”

Sperava che lo sentisse, anche se doveva essere frastornato e semisvenuto.

“Leo!”

Doveva sentirlo. Doveva sapere che non lo avrebbe abbandonato nelle mani dei loro nemici! Che non lo avrebbe abbandonato e basta!

“Leoooooooooo!”

La sua voce iniziò a farsi disperata. Non aveva abbastanza fiato per continuare a correre, con un’armatura di quintali addosso, e sperare di raggiungerli. Lo avevano già caricato sul camion, per portarlo chissà dove. O, forse, da Winters.

“Leo! Leooooo!”

Cosa gli avrebbero fatto? Lo avrebbero mandato in un altro universo? Sperduto per sempre in un’altra dimensione? E lui come lo avrebbe raggiunto?

“Leoooooooooooo!”

Non poteva perderlo di nuovo!

Ma la vettura era già partita a tavoletta e lui non riusciva più a starle dietro, si sentiva il cuore scoppiare per mancanza di ossigeno.

“Leoooooooooooo! Noooooooooooooooooo!”

Fu l’ultimo grido disperato che riuscì a emettere, prima di rovinare a terra, esausto e sconfitto.

Era tutta colpa sua, se Leo era stato rapito.

Lo aveva disarmato, lo aveva reso vulnerabile, lo aveva fatto soffrire.

E ora, lo aveva perso di nuovo. E pensò che non lo avrebbe potuto sopportare, di nuovo.

Dopo qualche istante, tirò su il viso, i tratti contratti e induriti e lo sguardo in cui crepitavano fiamme. Giurò a se stesso che si sarebbe rialzato e che sarebbe andato a riprenderselo, anche da solo!

E che, quando questo sarebbe accaduto, glielo avrebbe detto.

Gli avrebbe detto cosa desiderava, cosa provava.

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per recuperare un rapporto con lui e non sentire più quel vuoto che gli circondava il cuore.

La sua assenza.


End file.
